


Smells Like Scout Spirit

by xX_Rabble_Rouser_Xx



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: 90's AU, 90's Music, I am not sorry for any of this, bar au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-30
Updated: 2017-05-30
Packaged: 2018-11-06 20:08:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11043417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xX_Rabble_Rouser_Xx/pseuds/xX_Rabble_Rouser_Xx
Summary: The Survey Corps hold a fundraising concert and perform 90's hits, with a twist!Rated T due to language.





	Smells Like Scout Spirit

**Author's Note:**

> Instigated by my darlings on Tumblr, sluttttysurveycorps and justapansexualfanficwriter.
> 
> I thought about fine-tuning it and fleshing it out into a full story, but I decided to leave the sections as they were already formatted, except for some minor mistakes.
> 
> I also threw in a couple OC's because it was reblogged to a sideblog by mistake at one point and I just ran with it!

Levi: *shows up in skirt and crop top a la Hit Me Baby One More Time*

Eren: “You know, you didn’t actually have to wear a skirt…”

Levi: *blinks* “No, fuck you, I’m wearing it.”

Levi high fives Ymir and Krista, who are wearing backwards jerseys and jeans.

* * *

Levi is genuinely in awe as Hange performs a perfect rendition of “The Real Slim Shady.” In previous days, he had chalked their constant muttering up to their usual scientific rambles and brainstorming. The practice had paid off, and the donations were flowing freer than “Waterfalls” (performed by Eren, Armin, and Connie).

“Hey, sweetie, I haven’t seen you here before,” a voice from behind Levi says, thick with drink.

Levi’s slowly turns around.

“Nile.”

A nearly-empty glass shatters on the floor. Nile Dok’s eyes are as big as the clock necklace Mikasa is wearing on stage as Flavor Flav.

“Nile, whatever you haven’t spent on alcohol is going into the donation box right this second and we are never speaking of this again.”

From the stage, as if to punctuate, Mikasa yells, “Yeahhhhhhhhhhhh boyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy!”

Nile hands Levi a wad of bills.

Levi can’t resist winking. 

* * *

“I went to the wrong bar!” Faye laughs as she joins her friends at the Survey Corps Fundraiser Show.

“It’s okay, you didn’t miss the best part,” Alex yells over the din, pointing at the trio on stage. “This guy is really getting into it!”

“Say My Name” is playing, and the spotlights are on Reiner, flawlessly lip-syncing every word, Berthold, edging his way towards the back of the stage as he dances, and Jean, hitting every beat of the choreography he and Reiner threw together with Berthold’s protests in just a week.

Reiner is the true Beyonce of the trio, and as the bridge comes in, he starts playing with the straps of his cropped tank top. The crowds holler for more, and soon he is stripping the bright orange shirt off and swinging it around his head.

Reiner starts freestyling his dance as sexily as possible, Jean falls out of step from laughing too hard, and Berthold is shaking his head and saying “No, no, no, no!”

“Come on, Bert,” Jean yells. “Look at the tips!”

Jean pulls his red handkerchief-style top off, catching his long brown wig. After a moment of surprise, he tosses the shirt to the audience and swings the wig around over his head while swiveling his hips.

The crowd goes wild, screaming, throwing bills on the stage and demanding an encore.

Reiner nods and signals the DJ. “Single Ladies” starts to play.

“Wait, you have another song?” Jean asks. “We didn’t plan for another song!”

Reiner cocks his hips. “Baby, Beyonce is a solo act and you are standing in my light.”

* * *

_All right stop, Collaborate and listen,_  
_Ymir is back with my brand new invention!_

Ymir, in a vintage Shiganshina University sweatshirt and baggy orange pants, raps effortlessly, while her girlfriend Krista mirrors every dance step in the front row of the crowd like a pint-size pageant mom.  This past week she has focused on helping Ymir practice the rap and choreographing the dance steps for Ymir and her backup dancers Mikasa and Annie.

_If there was a problem yo I’ll solve it_  
_Check out the hook while my Krista revolves it!_

Krista jumps and screams her support as loud as she can, inspiring those around her to do the same, tossing bills onto the stage and into the donation box on the bar. Friends and fellow Scouts crowd around the stage, attempting to sing along but not hitting every word like Ymir does. Behind her, Mikasa and Annie dance in perfect unison with gruff, gangsta determination on their faces.

_Now that the party is jumping_  
_With the bass kicked in and the Vegas are pumping_  
_Quick to the point to the point no faking_  
_I’m cooking MPs like a pound of bacon!_

A chorus of “Ohh!” spreads across the Scouts as they turn to their MP rivals grouped to one side. Hitch laughs and blows kisses, and Marlo exchanges a few playful punches with Eren. Nile looks a little less entertained and takes another gulp of water.

_Rollin’ in my 5.0_  
_With my rag-top down so my hair can blow_  
_Nile’s on standby waving just to say hi_  
_“Did you stop?” No, I just drove by!_

The Scouts burst into laughter again. Nile stands up suddenly, mutters something to no one in particular about an early morning, and strides out, still slightly drunk and with more determination than gracefulness.

Levi watches him go with a subtle smile.  “Erwin, I don’t think he had a good time.”

Erwin shakes his head. “I don’t think he’s much for fun anymore.”

“Oh, I wouldn’t say that,” Levi replies innocently.

_We make it hype and you want to step_  
_With this. Shay plays on the fade_  
_Slice like a ninja, cut like a razor blade_  
_So fast, Captain Levi says “Damn!”_  
_If my rhyme was a drug I’d sell it by the gram!_

Levi lets out a quick chuckle and raises his glass to Ymir. While true that his alcoholic tolerance is way above anyone he has ever met, that hasn’t stopped him from snagging a few bills from Nile’s generous contribution for a Tequila Sunrise to take the edge off the pain his platform boots are causing.

Krista, too excited to contain it, jumps up on stage and begins dance-battling with Ymir.  To the surprise and delight of all the spectators, Krista unleashes her secret talent: breakdancing! She whips off her windbreaker and spins and flips across the stage in her tight t-shirt and JNCOs. She pops up into a handstand and then rolls back down to spring to her feet with a grin as broad as Wall Maria. She accepts the crowd’s cheers with gracious bows and laughter.

“I’m gonna marry her,” Reiner swears.

“As if,” Jean shoots back.

Reiner glares. “Buzzkill.”

_Yo man let’s get out of here_  
_Word to Commander Erwin!_

* * *

It is getting late. Armin has picked his spot in the lineup in hopes that people will be a bit too inebriated to be too critical of his performance.

He hasn’t told anyone what he is singing just yet. He has practiced alone all week. All they know is that their slender blonde friend is now wearing an elegant black dress and a curly, long brown wig. He nervously peeks out from behind the stage curtain, clutching the microphone to his chest.

Eren waves excitedly. A bit too excitedly. How many people has the underage young man weaseled into buying him a drink? At least Mikasa is sitting next to him with a hand firmly on his jacket sleeve to keep him in his chair.

Armin walks out on stage and signals to the DJ with a tight but determined nod. Soft piano music begins. Armin takes a deep, steadying breath and raises the microphone.

_There’s a hero_  
_If you look inside your heart_  
_You don’t have to be afraid_  
_Of what you are_  
_There’s an answer_  
_If you reach into your soul_  
_And the sorrow that you know_  
_Will melt away_

Eren’s jaw drops and he clamps a hand onto Mikasa’s shoulder. He grabs a fistful of her jacket and shakes her back and forth.

“Eren!” She tries vainly to pry his fingers off.

“Armin is singing!”

“Yes, Eren, he is.”

“He’s singing really well!”

Mikasa smiles at Eren’s wonder, and she feels a bit of it herself. She has known Armin nearly as long as she has known Eren, but she never knew he could sing this well. He used to sing to himself when he was a child, but after… Well, nobody did a whole lot of singing after that.

Until now.

_And then a hero comes along_  
_With the strength to carry on_  
_And you cast your fears aside_  
_And you know you can survive_  
_So when you feel like hope is gone_  
_Look inside you and be strong_  
_And you’ll finally see the truth_  
_That a hero lies in you_

Eren turns to look at Mikasa with wide, wet eyes. “Mikasa, what’s happening?”

She smiles. “You’re crying, Eren. It’s okay. So are a lot of people. It’s a really pretty song.”

Eren looks over at the dance floor. A few couples of varying levels of inebriation are slow-dancing. He sees that Mikasa is right: Connie and Sasha are dancing, and Connie is smothering his emotions in Sasha’s chest while she gently pats his buzzed head.

_It’s a long road_  
_When you face the world alone_  
_No one reaches out a hand_  
_For you to hold_  
_You can find love_  
_If you search within yourself_  
_And the emptiness you felt_  
_Will disappear_

Ah, yes, this is what they have been missing. Leisure. Song. Dance. Spending time with friends without worry. Eren starts thinking about going on a picnic with Mikasa and Armin soon. Mikasa wonders if Eren and Armin would think they were too old to huddle together in one bed like they used to for safety and comfort.

Eren, despite significant blood alcohol content, knows his best friend is singing this song for him, to reassure him that despite the Titan shifting power forced on him and the perilous missions they undertake, they will survive. Their friendships will survive. Humanity will survive. No matter how small they may think they are, they are heroes.

_Lord knows_  
_Dreams are hard to follow_  
_But don’t let anyone_  
_Tear them away_  
_Hold on_  
_There will be tomorrow_  
_In time_  
_You’ll find the way_

At the table claimed by the officers, Levi pulls a lighter from his—Where DID he pull that lighter from? Erwin decides not to ask where, when, or WHY Levi acquired a garter belt. Levi flicks the Zippo open and melodramatically waves the flame back and forth. Armin misses a line from laughing but regains his composure to finish with finesse.

_And then a hero comes along_  
_With the strength to carry on_  
_And you cast your fears aside_  
_And you know you can survive_  
_So when you feel like hope is gone_  
_Look inside you and be strong_  
_And you’ll finally see the truth_  
_That a hero lies in you!_


End file.
